Home
by Trin7
Summary: Between Matrix and Reloaded...Neo's first trip to Zion.
1. Meeting the Family

She awoke without fully realizing where she was. Then it all came back to her. They had rescued Morpheus, Neo had died, she had brought him back. After that first kiss he had lost consciousness. They had brought him to his room where he was resting. After that she and Morpheus had begun the necessary repairs on the ship. Morpheus wanted to return to Zion as soon as possible. Tank was seriously wounded and needed more medical attention than they could provide. They also had several bodies that needed proper burial. Not to mention they could all use some real rest.

They had finished enough of the repairs to get the ship moving, but decided to take a short rest before heading home. Trinity had gone to check on Neo and fell asleep in the chair next to his bed. When she woke up he was the first thing she saw. Still sleeping. His body was helping his mind to heal. She covered him with a blanket and went to find Morpheus.

"How is he?" Morpheus asked.

"Still sleeping. I guess that's what he needs."

"I'm proud of you Trinity. For telling him. For having the courage to express your feelings."

"Thank you. How is Tank?"

"Not good, we need to get him home. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's get everyone home."

Trinity hit the power and was relieved when everything started. Morpheus took his seat in the pilot's chair and they were off.

They were just minutes from the entry gates of Zion when Trinity felt a hesitant touch on her shoulder. She turned sharply to see Neo standing behind her chair.

"Neo! How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Just needed some sleep. How is Tank?" he asked.

"He'll be better in a few minutes. We're almost home," said Morpheus, "Are you ready to see Zion?"

"Yes, I guess I am."

They exited the ship together, Neo and Trinity. Morpheus called Trinity to the side.

"I want you to take Neo and keep him out of site for a while. I need to speak with the council. They will want some answers. They need to understand and to hear it from me."

She nodded quietly, wished him luck, and turned back to Neo.

"Let's go find you a room," she said as she led the way down the catwalk. They were almost to the elevator when he spoke.

"Trinity, I was wondering if, well, if I could stay with you?"

She smiled for the first time in days. All she could do was nod her acceptance.

They were resting and talking in her room, getting to know each other, when there was a knock on the door. She rose to answer it. As Trinity opened the door she recognized the anxious face of Ghost.

"Trin! I was worried about you. I heard what happened on the Neb. Are you okay?" he asked with concern as he moved to give her a hug.

"I'm fine. It's good to see you. I have someone I want to introduce you to."

She pushed the door open further to reveal Neo in the chair. The look of relief on Ghost's face was briefly replaced with one of surprise and then worry as she moved toward the man.

"This is Neo. He's the one I told you about last time we were docked. Neo, this is Ghost, my brother."

"Your brother?" a look of confusion crossed Neo's face as he rose to greet Ghost.

"People that are unplugged on the same day are referred to as twins. It is a very rare occurrence. So, he's my brother."

"Oh, I understand. Nice to meet you Ghost."

Ghost returned the greeting and hid the look of worry as he turned to Trinity.

"I just wanted to check on you. I'll go so you can talk. Let me know if you need anything. And, Trin, it's good to see you again," he said as he opened the door.

"I'll come and visit you soon. Good to see you again as well."

Ghost left the room and turned to head back to his own. He was disappointed. More than disappointed really. He was heartbroken. The look on Trinity's face as she introduced him to Neo had told him all he needed to know. She was in love. The words of the Oracle kept ringing in his ears: "Only as a friend, as her brother." She would never feel the same about him as he felt about her. He needed to accept that. He would be her friend. Yes, Ghost would be the best friend she ever had. That was all he could do.


	2. Place in the World

Trinity loved being able to work out in Zion. It was so difficult on board the Neb, but the facilities were great here in the city. She had gotten up early, left Neo safely asleep in her room, and gone down to the gym. Ran down to the gym actually. She loved to run in the real world. Loved the way it made her feel to actually be tired from physical exertion.

She had just finished with her weight training when she turned to see Ghost standing in the doorway.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Good morning. I thought I would be the first one here. Should have known I'd see you," he said.

Something was wrong. She could tell.

"Are you alright, Ghost?"

He smiled at her concern. "I'm okay."

Trinity wasn't convinced, but she let it go.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"This afternoon. Niobe doesn't like to leave in the morning. I just thought I'd kill some time down here for a while."

"You want to get breakfast or something?"

"Sure," he said.

They walked along towards the room that was Zion's only "restaurant". They talked quietly over coffee, just catching up. A little while later, Trinity turned to see Morpheus walk into the room. He came directly up to where they sat.

"Trinity, Ghost. I wanted to let you know that there will be a gathering tonight. The council has heard my testimony about Neo and decided there should be some sort of a celebration. Is he resting?"

"Yes. I left him this morning and he was sleeping heavily. I guess I should go and check on him. See you tonight?" she asked.

"Niobe won't want to leave now. I guess I'll be there," Ghost replied.

"All ships currently docked have been asked to stay an extra day. Niobe had no choice. I'll see you both this evening then," Morpheus said as he turned to leave the room.

Trinity smiled and left the room. Ghost sat for a while and then headed to his own room to meditate for a while.

When Trinity arrived back in her room, she was surprised to find that Neo wasn't there.

_Gone to visit Tank, _the note said.

Oh well, she could use some rest before tonight. She hadn't felt quite right since they had arrived a few days before. Just tired from all the excitement, she told herself as she climbed up on her bed and fell asleep.

She awoke a few hours later, surprised that she had slept so long. Neo still had not returned and she grew a bit worried. Deciding to investigate, she pulled on her boots and headed for the hospital area. Tank had been carried there as soon as they arrived in Zion. She hoped he was doing better.

Tank's room was small, but comfortable, and he looked small and weak lying in the bed in the center of the room. Trinity walked slowly towards him and reached out to grab his hand. He wasn't doing well, she could tell. She stayed for a while before he finally woke up.

"Hey there. How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I was looking for Neo. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, better than I should be I suspect. They said I'm fighting an infection."

"I'm so sorry Tank. About everything. We should have suspected…"

"No, no one could have known. It's okay, Trin. I'm happy to have done my job. I love it. Helping you guys, watching you. Gives meaning to my life."

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"You said you were looking for Neo? One of the councilmen came in a while ago and he left with him. Going on a tour or something. That party starts in an hour. Maybe he just planned on meeting you there."

"Maybe…" she sighed.

"You don't look so good, Trin. Maybe you should see a doctor."

"I'm alright, just a little tired. I better go get ready. Get some rest. I'll come visit again tomorrow."

She smiled at her friend and left the room. He didn't look good. She was worried.

About an hour later she entered the large cavern they called "the Temple". It was warm. Almost too warm, but a nice change from being on the Neb. Many people had already gathered. She began a search for Neo.

Then she realized that perhaps he didn't want her to find him. Sure, she had told him that she loved him, but that didn't mean he loved her in return. Afterall, she was really the only woman he had ever met. Maybe being here had opened his eyes to the possibilities around him. There were many women in Zion. Women more attractive than she was. Women who were less dangerous, more womanly…more desirable. She couldn't expect him to want her after seeing all this. He could have anyone he wanted.

At that moment she found him. He was standing with his back to the wall. A young blond haired woman was speaking with him. She was standing a little to close for comfort in Trinity's opinion. He seemed to be enjoying the attention and didn't notice her standing there. She turned to leave, no longer in the mood for a party.

He saw her out of the corner of his eye and immediately excused himself from the woman's company when he saw Trinity turn to leave. Neo headed straight for her and caught up just as she approached the door. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Where are you going? I've been waiting for you to get here."

"You seemed to be having a good time. I didn't want to interrupt."

"I said I was waiting for you. Let's go back, they are about to start."

"I…can't. I think I need to go lie down," she said as she stumbled and lost consciousness.

He caught her as she fell to the floor.

Her sleep was troubled by dreams. She felt she had made a mistake in telling Neo how she felt. He didn't feel the same way. How could she expect him to? Always alone…she would always be alone. She awoke with a start. Somehow she was in her own bed. She turned to see someone sitting in the chair next to the bed. It was dark and she couldn't see who it was. Then her eyes adjusted.

It was Neo. He was asleep. She shifted slightly in the bed and he opened his eyes.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

"I think I'm okay. What happened?"

"You collapsed. I didn't know what to do, so I brought you here. I'm sure you were just exhausted. You haven't been sleeping much the past few days."

"How was the rest of the gathering?"

"I don't know. I brought you here and I've been here ever since. No one saw us leave."

Somehow she was surprised. Surprised that he would choose to stay here with her instead of being at the party held for his arrival. She must have looked confused.

"Trinity, what are you thinking? I mean, what are you thinking about us?"

She hesitated. "I really don't know what to think. I told you how I feel, but that doesn't mean you feel the same way. How am I supposed to know what to think? I'm just so tired…."

He thought about her words for a moment. He was confused too. He had never really thought about his own feelings. It wasn't fair to make her worry. He thought back to when they first met, in that club in the Matrix. "I've been watching you," she had said. Yes, she was always watching, waiting for him. Just like she was waiting now.

"I do love you, Trin. I don't know how or when it happened, but I do love you. You don't need to worry about that. I'll always be here."

She smiled as the worry drifted away and then she rested well for the first time in her life.


End file.
